User talk:Anakiniman
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Build-A-Bear Ville Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Questions Hey! I've answered your questions on sannse's talk page. --Charitwo (talk) 03:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks Hi thanks for making me an administrator.--Gar-gar Binks 03:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thaks a lot!! Hi Anikiniman!! thanks for premoteing me. do you know if i can be an admistrator on redwall or wookie pedia? thanks!!--Dewface LOL :D 22:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Gaarmyvet I have helper status at wikia, and can thus do most "sysop" level tasks on any wiki. Gaarmyvet requested that I delete his user page. I would only delete a user page when requested by the user, pages marked for deletion, or vandalism without consulting the active admin on the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 01:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Rw: IPs Sorry, I can't do it because they haven't editted here, Why have you banned these users? Maybe a staff member could help you, I are only a helper for the spanish communities :) --Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 18:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks, but I've only made 4 edits. I'll try to do some more now that I'm a admin. THANKS!!!!! Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 00:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC)